Max and Twilight Parody
by Sujin321
Summary: I was bored and then I thought of all the crossovers of Max and Twilight and I just had to write this!


First attempt to write a parody or crack fic or whatev... : -p Enjoy!

Max: Guess what flock! I have a really stupid idea! Let's go a place called Forks, Washington that rains a lot and would prevent us from flying because we have nothing better to do!

Everyone: Yeah! –Flock cheers-

*6 hours later*

Nudge: I'm tired Max…. –everyone agrees-

Max: Ok, let's go take a rest in that meadow over there that wasn't mentioned in the Twilight Saga more than 2 times!

Everyone: Ok! –Flies down toward meadow-

Iggy and Angel: OMG! There are, like, 200 Flyboys! –Everyone gasps- What are we going to do?

Max: We're going suicide and we're going to fight them because there's no chance we're going to win!

Everyone: Yeah! –Flyboys attack –

Max: Oh no! FFFFAAANNGGG! –Fang plummets toward ground injured-

Alice: OMG! I just saw that there were these angels fighting robots! –Everyone gasps-

Esme: What shall we do? –Is worried-

Bella: We should help them because nothing's weird or wrong with the image of KIDS with WINGS fighting ROBOTS in the AIR! Because I'm so not freaked out or surprised!

Edward: I'll do anything for you Bella! –The Cullen's go in the meadow-

Iggy and Gazzy: We must use…… the BIG one! –takes a bomb out of nowhere with no way of concealing it because they don't have bags-

-All the Flyboys are destroyed- - Max goes to find Fang- -Cullen's are amazed-

Carlisle: There's a boy with wings on the ground! I must save him! –Runs to Fang-

Max: NOOO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S MINE! –Awkward silence-

Carlisle: -Is unaffected- I am a vampire doctor and I have resistance to human blood. I can save this gothic/emo boy with wings. Please let me help him. –Stares at Max-

Max: -is uncomfortable- He is my love...I can't let him die…OK! SAVE HIM! – Fang is miraculously alive-

Fang: MMMMAAAAAAAXXXXX! I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY UNDYING CONDITIONAL LOVE FOR YOU! THAT'S WHY I ABANDONED THE FLOCK IN MY BOOK! -Silence…-

Max: Oh Fang! I love you too! –Both doesn't seem to notice group of "people" watching-

Gazzy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! WHY! WHY MUST I HAVE SEEN THAT! -Falls on ground and twitches occasionally-

Iggy: ………….I didn't see anything. –Everyone sweat drops…-

Alice: …..Since you guys are homeless and are orphans and dropped out of the sky, we want you guys to stay at our house because we have no idea who you are and what! –Everyone nods-

Angel: YAY! I can use my mind control powers to make you do anything I want! : D –Smiles-

Edward: -GASP- I can't read their minds because they have all of a sudden developed the power to have mind shields! -GASP- OMG! -Jacob comes-

Jacob: Hi guys! I came because I smelled something weird and it turns out to just be you Edward!

Everyone: ……………………………

Gazzy: -Speaks up- Actually, that would be me. –Everyone gags-

Angel: 8| Gazzy…..The weird smell would be all of us because of our 2% avian DNA….

Jacob: ……Actually…..I think it's the Gassy dude……..

Angel: Oh….. –More awkward silence…-

Total: Is it just me, or is this the weirdest fanfic I've ever read…. I'm hungry…. I like steak…..

Alice: We have food at our house because we never eat it since we're vampires! And I'm not surprised that a dog can talk! So why don't you all come! –Everyone goes to the Cullen's not even noticing the battlefield of robot parts-

Gazzy: Can I have-

Max: NO! –Everyone screams and takes cover-

Gazzy: ….I was going to ask if someone could pass the sour cream…. –Everyone magically comes back-

Max: Oh, ok. In that case….here you go! –Angel giggles-

Gazzy: Yeesh. What did you think I wanted? -Puts sour cream on his burritos and tacos…- -Silence- -Iggy snorts- -Then all of a sudden….-

Gazzy: Opps… Sorry….. –Explosion of nasty air-

Total: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! I CAN'T STAND YOU UNDIGNIFIED PEOPLE! –Everyone evacuates room leaving Gazzy-

Gazzy: -Looks around- Sorry…

Edward: I can't smell and it was terrible! –Everyone still gags back in the meadow where the robot parts mysteriously disappear… 8\ - -Gazzy comes back-

Everyone: ! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!

Jacob: IT'S THE DEVIL! –Everyone stops and looks at him-

Jacob: What? Isn't' he? -Everyone nods-

Emmett: Yes! I was right! Jazz, give me the money.

Jasper: -sighs- How come I always lose the bet….

Edward: You BETTED on this? Emmett and Jasper: Yup.

Edward….. -Sigh- Gazzy: I'm here!

Jacob: Devil! I command you to stop! -Gazzy stops-

Everyone: YAY! –Everyone cheers and smiles-

Bella: How did you get him to stop?

Jacob: …..Well…..because…… -Everyone nods and gestures for him to continue-

Jacob: Because…..I am……. –Everyone is inpatient-

Jacob: ….I am GOD! -Everyone gasps- -Jacob laughs evilly-

Gazzy: -walks toward them- Hi guys! Sorry, I stopped to tie my shoes.

-Everyone is silent…-

Jacob: Well…..At least I WANT to be God….. -Edward punches him- Jacob: OW!

Angel: Um, sorry…but what happened to Fang?

Max: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! FANG!

Edward: How come Angel finds out that Fang's missing when you're the one that loves Fang in the first place? -Everyone looks at Max-

Max: What? I was distracted? -Sighs-

Fang: Hi.

Max: FANGY! You're back!

Fang: I was here the whole time…..

Max: Oh….Well how long did you stay invisible?

Fang: 2 hours….. –O.O-

Max: ……… 8| Right….. –Silence for the 5th time…-

Hope you guys like it! I did not make this parody to offend someone! So if your feelings are hurt then I am sorry! I might continue this but don't be surprised if I don't update....


End file.
